Raven (Part 5)
by DarkClaw
Summary: The final one!!!!!! Or is it??? Please review


A/N: Okay, here it is, the last part to Raven. Hope you guys liked it. (All one of you) Oh yeah, these characters don't belong to me. Expect for the Raven guy, and any others I introduced. So, I'll stop with the rambling and start.

Raven (Part 5)

Bufy, Riley, and Raven had made it back to Giles's house safely. They then filled him in on what happened and Willow's kidnapping. Raven sat down in a chair by himself and thought about what happened. He should have know that the demons would have been waiting for them, but for some reason he wasn't focused on what he was doing. In all his years of demon and vampire slaying, something had gone wrong. He looked over toward Buffy and the others and could see the pain in their eyes. One of their friends had been taken, and it was his fault. Something had to be done.

"I'm going to get her back," Raven said.

"Not alone you're not," Buffy answered back. "Willow is my friend, plus you'll need backup."

"I'll go with you two," Riley said.

"No, you're not. Look at yourself, you can barely move. Stay here with Giles and rest," Buffy said.

"No it's my fault…." Riley started

"Listen, it's nobody's fault. They caught us by surprise. Raven and I can take care of it."

Riley looked at Buffy. He trusted her in making the right decisions, but he wasn't sure about Raven. The moment he first met him, he knew something wasn't right. He wanted to go with, just to make sure Buffy was alright, but like always, Buffy was right when she said he needed rest. "Alright then, be careful."

"That's me, Buffy 'careful' Summers." 

With that last remark, Buffy and Raven went out the door to find Willow.

Raven and Buffy rode in his Vette down a dark road. Buffy didn't really know where they were going. All she did know was that Raven knew where the demons and Willow would be. He had said that he found their hideout two days ago and that it was in some empty factory. Raven drove without saying a word, which bothered Buffy a little. He was still a mystery to her, much like Angel was when they first met. When Buffy thought about it, Raven was similar to Angel in many ways. The main one was that they both kept to themselves, only talked when needed. The main difference was that Angel was a vampire, and Raven wasn't. With all his secrets, Buffy felt comfortable being with him. Many it was for the fact that they had gone through the same pain, being in love with a vampire. 

"What are you going to do when you find her?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence.

"Find Willow?"

"No, Alexis. Your girlfriend that was turned into a vampire."

"Change her back," Raven said without showing any emotion.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'll find a way."

"Well, what does she look like, just in case I come across her," Buffy asked.

Raven reached over to the passenger side of the car and opened up the glove box. He reached in and took out a picture. "This is her," Raven said, handing her the picture. "She some what resembles you."

Buffy looked at the picture and could immediately see the resemblance. Alexis was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her facial features were almost identical to her own.

"Wow, that's weird," Buffy said.

The two then finally arrived at the factory. They both got out and looked at the building.

"You think they'll be waiting for us?" Buffy asked.

Before Raven could answer, one of the Linito demons came from behind and knocked Buffy down. Raven quickly kicked the demon against the wall and punched him across the face. Buffy sprung up and went to attack the demon. The Linito noticed Buffy and knocked her back to the ground. Raven then came up from behind and snapped the demon's neck.

"I think it's safe to say they are waiting for us," Raven said.

Buffy and Raven walked in the front doors of the factory and could see the remaining demons, but no Willow.

"We've been expecting you," one demon said. "Do you have what we want?"

Raven stepped forward and took the relic out of his coat. "Where is the girl?"

The demon looked at his counterpart who then walked away toward a door. "She is safe, my friend is getting her now." After he spoke, the second demon came forth with Willow tied up. "Now, give it to us!"

"First the girl," Raven said.

The demon laughed. "We are not stupid. First the relic, then the girl."

"Buffy!" Willow cried.

"Fine then," Raven said as he walked toward the demon.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked as Raven was walking away. 

Raven walked up to the first demon and handed him the relic. "Now the girl."

The demon laughed again. "Fool, I will do no such thing." The demon laughed more as the second demon grabbed an axe and walked toward Willow. "Kill her," the first demon said, throwing Willow to the second demon. 

As the demon threw Willow, the second demon raised the axe, in preperation to swing at her. Raven quickly tackled Willow out of harms way but got cut in the arm by the axe. Buffy then ran toward the axe baring demon and kicked it out of his hands. The demon then knocked Buffy on to the ground with a swift punch to the face. The demon was about to attack, but the stopped and fell on to the ground. Buffy then could see Raven standing above him with the axe in his hand. 

"Where is the other one at?" Buffy asked as Raven helped her up.

"Gone."

Buffy went over to Willow and untied her. "Gone with that relic?"

Raven smiled and took the relic out of his inside coat pocket.

"How did you get that?"

"Don't worry, all that matter's is that we have it, and they don't," Raven said as he dropped it and smashed it with his foot.

Buffy finished freeing Willow, who then gave her a big hug. Willow then ran over to Raven and hugged him tighter then a scared baby to his mother. "Thank you," she whispered.

Raven and Buffy stood outside of her dorm. Willow had gotten in safely and Riley was feeling better. Buffy was trying to find a way to thank Raven for saving her friend.

"That was really brave, what you did for Willow," she finally said,

"Thanks."

"Where are you going now?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I figure I'd stick around. Alexis should make her way here, since it's a hellmouth and all."

"Thank you, for everything,"

"No problem. I'll see you soon."

"Good bye," Buffy said as Raven walked away. She watched him leave for awhile, then finally went inside.

When there was no sign of either of them, a blond vampire walked out of the shadows of the dorm. "Soon we will be together my love," the women said to herself. "Soon we will be untied, Raven and Alexis, the way it should be. Let's see what happens when your new found friends find out the real truth about you."

The End. 

(Okay, weird ending, but I wanted to end with more questions. I'd figured that if I got any good reviews I would continue writing about Raven and his bizarre past. I have the whole thing figured out. So let me know if you want to know more. Thanks.)


End file.
